Friday the 13th
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: May isn't exactly having a great day, can Drew make it any better or is he the whole reason for her bad day? Contestshipping! Happy Friday the 13th to everyone!


**Me- Hey guys I'm back!**

**May- Glad you're back!**

**Kiara- Me too!**

**Me- And since today is Friday the 13th this story popped into my mind,so I had to write it down and post it. But I warn you the characters are pretty OCC**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Me- On with the story and happy Friday the 13th!**

**Friday the 13th**

**_May's POV_**

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Everything just went wrong.

Today was the worst day ever!

Stupid contest! Stupid Friday the 13th! Stupid Drew!

What I am talking about? I guess I have to start on what happened earlier.

* * *

I just had arrived at Hearthome City, for my next Pokémon contest, and went straight towards the contest hall.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice saying, ''Well if that ain't May, what a surprise to see you here.''

I turned around to see my rival, at-times-friend, and longtime crush Drew, okay I admit it maybe it was more than just a crush, but it didn't matter.

I mean it isn't like I would ever tell him that.

''Drew! Nice to see you! I bet you're entering thee contest too!'' I said excited.

''Yes I am entering, so you can say goodbye to the ribbon already,'' he said arrogantly and made one of his signature hair flips.

Apparently it wasn't one of those times when we would act friendly and get along well.

''Listen up Mister! Just because you're telling me you're entering that contest it doesn't mean you'll win it! In fact, I'm gonna beat you!'' I said in rage by the fact he wouldn't accept me as a worthy competition, but also by his arrogance.

''Sure,'' he replied sarcastically and went off, leaving me outraged.

I wanted to train extra hard now, so he wouldn't stand a chance against me. I searched for a training place and soon enough I found a nice meadow, where I could train.

''Blaziken! Let's take the stage!'' I yelled throwing Blaziken's Pokéball as he came out.

''Blaziken, today is an important contest and we have to beat Drew, so we gotta train a lot!'' I told him enthusiastically.

''Use Skyuppercut!''

''Now use Mega Kick!''

''Flamethrower!''

We spend quite some time training together but then I happened to watch accidentally on my watch to see it was 14:53, the deadline is at 15 'o clock and we didn't register yet.

''Blaziken c'mon! We have to hurry up!'' I told him as I started to run towards the contest hall, but I tripped and then everything went black.

* * *

So that is how everything happened, now I'm lying here in a bed of the Pokémon Center and Chansey is taking care of me since Nurse Joy is at the Pokémon contest, which had started by now.

I guess the rumors are true, Friday the 13th is an unlucky day.

I got cut out of my thoughts as the door opened and a voice asked, ''What happened to you?''

I looked at the person who stood at the door with disbelief and asked, ''Drew? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the contest?''

''I should, but I didn't saw you there and since you were so determined on beating me I got worried, even more as Nurse Joy told me you didn't register for the contest but that you are in the Pokémon Center because of an injury and Chansey is taking care of you. Now answer my question, what happened to you?'' he asked me one more time.

''You mean you missed the contest?'' I asked him.

''Yeah I did, but May answer my question, what happened to you?'' he asked me again, looking concerned.

I didn't want to tell him that I tripped on my way to the contest hall, I was afraid he would laugh at me, but he missed a contest only because he was worried so I decided to tell him what happened.

''Well after our conversation I was mad and went to train my Pokémon, I forgot the time and rushed back as I figured out there were about 5 minutes left till the deadline, but I didn't look where I was going and tripped. Everything went black afterwards and the next thing I remember is to wake up here,'' I said honestly.

I looked away from him and waited for his reaction, but it wasn't even close to how I expected him to react.

''I'm sorry,'' he said.

He was apologizing, why was he apologizing?

''If I wouldn't have gotten you mad this wouldn't have happened,'' he continued.

As I was about to say that it wasn't his fault he continued, ''But I had a reason why I teased you, I hope you understand it and forgive me.''

I was way too curious now to say anything so I decided to let him speak and listen to what he wants to tell me, after all he's about to tell me why he drives me mad all the time.

''I teased you and made fun of you, to cover up my true feelings May. To be honest I love you,'' he said and I couldn't help but stare at him, I didn't expect him to say anything like that.

''I hope you forgive me and we can still be friends,'' he said in a bittersweet tone and I managed to figure out that I should tell him now what I feel.

''But, I love you too!'' I said.

At first he looked surprised but then he smiled at me and went towards me and I smiled back at him as he did so.

As he was close enough he put his lips on mine and all I could think of was, ''I was wrong, Friday the 13th isn't an unlucky day. It may actually be the best day of my life.''

**Me- Fin**

**Drew- When did you start talking french?**

**Me- Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here anyway?**

**Drew- I was here the whole time**

**Me- I didn't notice you, I guess I was to occupied talking to May and Kiara, also I was to focused on the story**

**Drew- By the way, this story sucks**

**May- It doesn't! It's cute!**

**Kiara- May's right!**

**Me- Thank you girls! But I also like to know what you thought of this story so please before you hit the back or the close button leave a review! You would make an authoress very happy!**

**Everyone- Please review!**


End file.
